


My Sweet, Sweet Sergio

by raikkasillas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Denial, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Death depression, Relationship Issues, Reminiscing, Same-Sex Marriage, another characters will be added, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikkasillas/pseuds/raikkasillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember us, what we used to have, what we planned to have. All our ups and downs. We have it all, really...<br/>We planned to have words such 'forever' and 'together', but sadly the universe just conspired for us to failed to achieve it.</p><p> </p><p>(Currently on minor editing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Moment When It All Starts

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry for the bad summary)

**My Sweet, Sweet Sergio**

**by raikkasillas**

He’s alone. He woke up alone in the usual blissful morning. His eyes still trying to adjust with all the sunlight sneaks through the glass of his balcony doors. He paused, stay still in his bed for a moment, staring weakly at his room ceiling. From all the things he could think of, he only manage to think on how tired he is. He’s a bloody 58 yearsold man.

He shifts his eyes to the left side of the bed. _He always sleep on the left side. Always. It was his side, his territory. He gets mad if I slept there._ It’s very neat and well organized, but it also clear that it has been ages since anyone ever lay down on that side of the bed. His hand reaching out for the pillow next to his head, then he stroke it gently. He lifted his head a little, trying to catch the scent of the pillow. _It’s him._ His lips pulled forming a melancholy smile. Pain. Loss. Longing. Undying love. It’s all there. He try to really _wakes_ himself up. He always come through that everytimes he will go to sleep and when he wakes up in the morning. There’s a couple occassion where he never touch the bed and just awake all night long. That kind of feelings always greet him at the beginning and the end of his days. _Over and over again._

He did wonder why he never do something about it. But that exactly what he’s been doing. _Wondering._ Never really sure what to do.

“Get a grip, Casillas,” he took a deep breath. Iker straightening both sides of the bed, just like he did every morning and then entering the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

**_(_ _I_ _)_ **

**_First encounter_ **

Iker were in another training session at Valdebebas with the whole team. He’s doing some penalty shots practice. David volunteering himself to be his partner. And actually being this close to David is the last thing he need right now. He might ended up strangling him if the whole team wasn’t there to be their eyewitness. Iker had heard a lot of gossip that lately David have been seen with a guy who’s everyone suspected is also a footballer. And apparently this so-called gossip had started months ago. There’s a lot of version of it, but one thing Iker understood from the gossip: David just cheated and he acts like nothing’s happened. Still coming home with his usual charming and sweet smile. _God, that asshole. He knew he should have suspected those never ending gifts!_ But David doesn’t know that he knew yet, so he decided to keep everything easy for a moment.

A few days ago he heard that the team just signed a young player from Sevilla. He doesn’t know that much about the new guy, but all Iker know from him is that he’s a pretty much that kind of player who will drives you nuts all freaking time, but an amazing player at the end of the day. _Poor, Raúl. He’s going to have an acute long-term headache._ _As if us were not enough trouble for him._ Iker smiled at his thought of the captain. He threw a brief glance to Raúl who’s been discussing with Luxemburgo since the training had start.

“Hey, have you heard about the team newest signing?” Asked Iker as friendly as he could, while throwing the ball back to David.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I know. That Sevillian, right? His name... Ramos, if I remember it right,” David kicked the ball towards Iker’s goalpost but he catch it easily.

“Yes, that one. Do you know something about him?”

David shrugged. “Not really. Well, apart from he happened to be a great defender, a mad party guy and... oh, oh, he’s also a notorious sex adventurer. A pretty good one from what I’ve heard. Damn, with body that good he’s going to make everyone mouth watering-“

Iker aimed the ball straight towards David’s head, sharp and hard. But not enough to put him into unconciousness. David who seems to have got out from his reverie grimacing in pain.

“Iker! What was that for, huh?”

“Do you think it’s the right time to praise another guy when you have a very _specific problem_ of your own that needs an explanation?” said Iker, flatly.

David furrowed his eyebrows. He stared at Iker with a look of ‘ _What are you talking about?_ ’ And when he realized what Iker meant, his hands start to mimicking a shield, as if he wants to defend himself from the dagger of Iker’s stare.

“Oh, shit. You heard it. Iker, baby, you need to hear my side of this insane rumor,” he laughed a little, trying to cover his nervousness.

“No. I’ve heard enough and I’m so sick of it you should give me a bucket to throw up. Or might as well just to your face,” Iker replied with the same tone.

“I didn’t cheat on you if that’s what you mean, love. You know I will _never_ do that,” David said with a pleading look.

“Yeah, sure, David. However you want to intrepret ‘ _sleeping with another man while you already have a boyfriend’_ ,” Iker left his goalpost to the side of the pitch, not giving a slight attention to David who keeps calling out his name but he didn’t make an effort to catch him or anything at all.

“Come on, Iker baby. I’m sorry! We- we can talk about this. Please, come back here.”

“Shove your sorry to your ass, Beckham. I’m having none of it! Not anymore.”

Iker took his gloves off and throw it away with anger. His hand ruffled into his bag with a little bit unpatient, looking for his water bottle. He saw the bastard David shrugging his shoulder to Helguera and then he shakes his head, feeling like as if he’s innocent.

“You know you should’ve left him already,” Guti appeared out of nowhere as he sits next to Iker.

Iker shrugged, then letting out an exhaustion noise. “I don’t know, Guti. I know I really want to. Deep down there somewhere... but I don’t know why I couldn’t just let him go.”

Guti rolled his eyes. He sticks his tongue out, making fake puking noise. “Am I going to hear the reason that he’s the only one for you? Seriously, Iker. I’ll puke.”

Iker glared at him, giving him a ‘ _Have anybody told you that you’re annoying?’_ look.

“Well, if you like seeing David coming home with a sign that he’s _clearly_ just cheated on you, I'm gonna let you to get all _smushy_ with him. But we both know you will never like welcoming home the _so-called-love-of-your-life_ with a sign like that. Hell, I mean no one will!”

“I don’t know if that’s what I really feel. To be honest, I don’t really know,” Iker sighed, he shrugged in defeat.

“Come on. I know you already have your suspicions from months ago! You’re in denial, Iker. Don’t let his pretty look fools you. He’s David Beckham, remember?”

His eyes trying to scanned around the training ground. And once his head turns to Guti, Iker didn’t realized that Guti have been looking at him so sharp as if he’s trying to x-ray his body.

“Alright, alright! Good God, Guti, stop staring at me like that. I’ll... I’ll think about it again soon. He is pretty, but I don’t like being fooled,” Iker said while his hand trying to push Guti’s face away.

“Next time I hear about David again it’s better be, ‘ _Yes, Guti. I just kick him out of my house’._ I want to see the proud look on your face when you said it. You should get cocky about it. Feel free to rub it to my face. Just slap me as a reminder if I start complaining.”

Iker scoffed. “You making him sounds like a disease.”

“He’s going to be one if you still giving him a pass to hurt you,” Guti shrugged.

Iker doesn’t responsed him as he take another gulp from his bottle. Guti’s face washed in satisfaction even though that’s not the kind of response he expect from Iker. _I’ll take that for now, I’ll get the rest later_. All of suddens, there’s a sharp sound of whistle coming from the pitch. The coach, Luxemburgo, yelled with a flat face to a player who’s still trying to catch his breath.

“You’re late, kid. On your first fucking day!”

The player try to explain his excuse for not getting there on time to Luxemburgo. Iker definitely can’t hear him but he can tell by his body language who’s been trying to explain.

“Well, well. Look who’s here. Late on first day training. That kid sure is know how to make a first impression,” Guti chuckled.

“...For now 25 laps run will do. Now!”

The player took off immediately, leaving Luxemburgo back to discussing with Raúl as he sometimes shouting instructions to another players.

“I think this kid need a proper warm welcoming from Real Madrid vice-captain,” Guti said, he stand up right away while he break his knuckles too.

“What? Guti, don’t-“ Iker trying to pulled Guti back to sit on the bench, but he hit Iker’s arm really hard he had to draw his arm back.

Guti waited on the side of the pitch until the player passed him. The exact moment where the player passed in front of him, Guti tackled him with his leg to make him fall down with face first to touch the ground.

“Fuck, Guti! You could have him injured!” Iker half-shouted while smacking Guti’s head who’s seems totally amused.

“Oh, relax, _se_ _ñ_ _ora_. See? He’s fine,” Guti approaching the player, he crouched his body a bit. “Welcome to Real Madrid, kid. I’m Guti, the vice-captain of this team.”

Now it’s Iker turns to rolled his eyes. He hates it when Guti bragged about his status which is _only as a vice-captain._ Every single time! To every single human being he could find! Guti extending his hand to help the player stand back on his feet.

“I... well, I’m Sergio Ramos. Defender. Just got transfered from Sevilla, which I’m sure most of you already know, or at least heard about it,” Sergio introducing himself with that thick southern Spanish accent, while patting off the dirty spot of his shirt.

Iker observing Sergio. And he really surprised when he saw closely how awfully young Sergio is. How his face beam with his very own youth spirit. That fiery passion which really stand out from his eyes. From the way he smile, he can tell that Sergio is such a light-hearted person. With him he can imagine he will spend his time laughing and never get bored. And his observation time got interrupted by Guti who just pat his shoulder.

“And of course you already know our goalkeeper, the irreplaceable Iker Casillas. Isn’t that right, _el santo_?”

Sergio’s eyes shine with admiration to Iker. He felt a little bit awkward and he’s not sure if he like the way Sergio looking at him. Sergio extending his hand and Iker greets it warmly.

“Hello. Welcome to Real Madrid. I hope you are fully prepared for what you’re about face in here. Especially him,” Iker said friendly, his head nodding to Guti.

“Yes, thank you! Oh, he’s okay. I’m sure we’re gonna be a great friend eventually. I can’t believe now I’m on the same team with you, the one I truly admire. I mean you are super amazing!” Sergio keeps rambling while he also repeatedly shaking Iker’s hand. All Iker could do is only stare.

“Alright, kid, stop that,” Guti pulling Sergio’s hand off from Iker “He’s a goalkeeper. His hands is his asset. Watch out.”

“Sorry,” Sergio smile widely. “I’m just so excited. I hope we’re gonna play really great together. I really can’t wait for my debut, to play with the rest of the team.”

“I’m looking forward to that,” Iker smile back, liking the spirit that Sergio proudly show to everyone.

“Youngster. I really love their enthusiasm. I envy them. They absolutely have no fucking idea that it’ll fade away in a few years,” Guti said with sarcasm and he received a sharp slap on his stomach from Iker.

“Don’t listen to that one.”

“Fine, fine. I’m _genuinely sorry_ about that one. Well, _not quite_. Anyway, obviously you know your job is to defend his goal. I heard you’re good defender, but I don’t know _how good you are for this team yet._ But don’t worry you can relax, because if you failed _San Iker_ will be there right behind your ass to save your crappy so-called-defending,” Guti said, hands crossed over his chest. “But of course you’ll get your ass kicked out from the team after it.”

“Don’t scare him off, Guti. It’s his first day. No need to put pressure on him yet,” Iker said playfully.

“Yeah, well, I think he could use a little _warning_ ,” he replied, half whispering.

Iker just shakes his head. Guti indeed likes to plant a little something, the one he called _’warning’_ to every new players _,_ especially if he’s really young. He did make it like a tradition and there’s nothing Iker can do about that. The loud noise of whistle making the three men tuned their head in unison to the source of it.

“Ramos! What did I say about not stopping?!”

“I heard you, coach! Thank you for the welcoming greetings, vice-captain,” he pat Guti’s shoulder. When he changed his attention to Iker, Sergio took his time a little bit longer to him. He stare straight into his eyes. “It’s an honor to finally meet you, Iker.”

Iker got taken back a little when Sergio winked to him before he runs again.

“Holy shit. Did he just wink at you?” asked Guti, sounds impressed “Oh, boy, that kid sure love to play with trouble. Already late on his first day, now he’s flirting with you.”

Iker turns his head to Guti, confusion clearly written on his face. “Flirting? W-what is that supposed to mean?”

Guti just shrugging his shoulders slowly. He’s about to said something but decided to give Iker a suggestive grins.

“No reason. Maybe he’s right. _We’re going to be a great friend_. I like him already.”

_Loves to play with trouble. Right. Poor, Raúl._

* * *


	2. The Moment When I swore To Become Sergio’s Knight In Shining Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to say: SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING THIS LONG. I thank everyone who still waits for this story.  
> Let's move on to the story.  
> The flashback part set about a year after La Décima.
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO SORRY IF I'M THAT CHEESY

**My Sweet, Sweet Sergio**

**by raikkasillas**

 

Iker got out from the bathroom while drying his hair off. At the exact time his phone ringing for incoming text. He got 23 unread texts, the recent one is from his son, Martín.

 

**_From : Martín Casillas_ **

**_Received : 07:18_ **

**_\------------------------------------_ **

**_Buenos dias, papá. How are you feeling? I just want to tell you that me and Sergi are going now. We’re on our way actually. We have to go now if we want make it on time to the training._ **

**_And don’t worry we got the right flower this time. We’re really sorry. If you need anything just call me or Sergi right away. Be strong, okay. See you soon. Te quiremos, papá._ **

 

Iker smiled at his son text. _Oh well._ They were supposed to go together this morning, but he replied that he’s truly understand. He understand that their coach have made his point pretty clear that he will not tolarate anyone who arrived to the training late on any excuses. Iker had always told his sons that they have to obey their coach’s rules whether you like it or not.

 

He read another texts which basically saying the same thing. The comforting words, the support, that they will always be there for him, then they also offering him their help anytime he needs it and so on. He even got several texts from people he doesn’t expected. He’s about to reply and thanked them one by one, but it just keep coming and coming. Iker laugh softly before he put his phone back on the bedside table. _There’s no way I’ll be able to leave the house anytime soon_ _if I reply now_.

 

He stares at his reflection on the mirror in the corner. He definitely need more sleep, that’s basically what his face said. But apart from that he looks really healthy. His body also still in shape, he even managed to work on some muscles. And– oh, wait. He missed one thing; his eyes. They are so... empty. There’s a plain confusion on his face when he look on the mirror and there’s this man; who looks exactly like him, staring languidly back at him, but he doesn’t recognized who that is. He was like _‘Who is this man?’_

 

“Do I really look like this?” he whispered. He touch the cold mirror, tracing his reflection with his fingers. Even he can’t help to give himself a pity gaze.

But then again he can’t blame himself nor _the man_ on the mirror. _The dark side of life, destiny or whatever that is;_ that’s the one to blame. This is not how he pictured his old days. What he had in mind was he surrounded by his closest people, his sons with their wives, along with his grandchildrens. Their laughter and the sound of their little foot running filled the house. Then they launch themselves at his lap, trying to get their grumpy _abuelito_ attention. Smile gracing over his wrinkled old face, and then there he is sitting next to him– _the one he love the most_ , with the same cheerful smile of his. They look like one big, warm, happy family.

 

Dream is such beautiful thing, isn’t it? It’s just the bitter part of his dream is, whatever he has in his mind, it’s never going to happen. It felt like someone had squeezed his heart over and over again when he thinks about it. _Thinking of him. Thinking of things they could have now._

He closed his eyes, struggling to keep his tears from trailing over _. Calm down._ _This is not how Iker Casillas starts his days. You will be fine today. I hope I will be fine. God, I’m pathetic._

* * *

 

 

**_(II)_ **

****

**_The Announcement Day_ **

 

“We’re 15 minutes late, Sergio,” Iker says in bored tone while supporting his head with his right hand.

 

“Patience, _cariño,_ patience. This is just the team’s party. We can be as late as we want. We are the captains!” Sergio shouts from the bathroom.

 

“ _Because we are the captains_ , we should be the one who setting the right example to the team. Like, one of them is getting there on time!”

 

Iker doesn’t get any response from Sergio. The sound of running water and Sergio’s voice is all he can hear now. Iker rub his face with his palms, trying to calm himself after he controlled his breath.

 

“By all means you can scrub your body and... sing, while we’re 20 minutes late,” he muttered in somewhat sinister and defeated, then he flopped himself to the bed.

 

He texted Carlo saying that he and Sergio will be very, very late and he makes sure to keep apologized more than once. Iker literally can hear Carlo’s fatherly laugh in his reply when he mention that Sergio is still in the bathroom and _dear god he’s singing_.

 

After the sound of running water had stop, Sergio walking off from the bathroom with towel wrapped around his waist, then he’s swayed like he’s trying to dance. He used his left arm to dry his hair with another towel. He only gives Iker the famous eat-shitting-grins of his, while Iker daggering him with _‘about time, princess’_ look– _in a really unpleasant way_.

 

Sergio often have that tendency to send Iker’s sanity off the edge– unconciously did of course. And now when Iker is _this_ close to dragged Sergio right away, he just carelessly throw the towel he used for his hair, like he deliberately trying to pissed Iker. But he knows better that shoving the idea of _‘put your laundry on the basket’_ to Sergio will takes time, so he generously only giving Sergio _a warning_ look; the very famous look of Iker which most of his teammates is so afraid of but Sergio will only just grins. Sergio sit in front of _his_ dressing table and start to put on some products on his face.

 

“While you get ready, I’ll go check on the car, okay?” Iker got up from the bed to go to the garage before Sergio holds him off.

 

“Everyone already there?” asked Sergio while checking if he had missed any spot on his face and neck.

 

“Everyone except for _us,_ ” Iker answered dryly, “Except for Cris too perhaps. He told me he still waiting for Gareth at the airport about an hour ago. His flight got delayed in Cardiff. But he will land soon though. Won’t be that long now.”

 

Sergio nods as he muttered _‘okay’_. But then he got occupied again when he moves his hand to put another product for his body. He really took his time like he have forever, not aware it had make Iker grew more impatient.

“Do you, uh, do you need help with that?” Iker tried to pressed the impatient tone on his voice.

“What? Oh, no. No need to. I’m almost done. Patience, _cariño_ ,” he winks, flashing Iker a playful smile.

Neither of them say anything when Sergio organizing his products back on the table. When Iker gets up again to check on the car, Sergio stop him again.

“Iker?” There’s something Iker doesn’t like in his voice tone. Something that doesn’t even belongs to Sergio. It sounds so strange coming out from him. Iker approached him carefully. He placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezing it gently, encouraging him to continued.

“You said everyone from the team and management will be there? Like, everyone?”

Iker looked puzzled to his question. “Yeah. Maybe there will be some invited guests too. Not much from what I’ve been told because this is a private party. But you already knew about this. You’ve been excited about this party for a whole month. Is something wrong, _nene_?”

Sergio paused. Now he doesn’t even look so sure why he should brought it up in the first place. He looked Iker straight into his eyes. _That’s it. Doubt. That explain everything_ , Iker thought.

“First of all you need to know and I know you do, that I really, really love you. Please don’t get me any wrong. I got nothing to be ashamed of about us.”

“...Alright.”

He bit his lower lip, hesitate to continue but he speaks again after he shuts his eyes for a moment.

“Do we– do we really have to do this? I mean, coming out to public. Have you really thought this one through? Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Are you having second thought?” Iker doesn’t want to pull any conclusion from Sergio sudden anxiety burst. He simply observed him, eyeing him carefully.

“Yes– _No!_ ” Sergio corrects himself quickly. “No! No! I don’t mean it like that. You heard me, right? No second thought about us, about this, or anything whatsoever! You know I love you!”

He keeps babbling rapidly. Iker patiently waiting for him to let it all out first, until he had finally calm down.

“You still have something stuck on your mind,” Iker pointing it out without accusing him. He asked him again gently. “We discussed about this, Sergio. We discussed this days and nights, over and over. So tell me, before we go any futher, what is it you’ve been thinking about?”

“I’m worried, Iker... I’m worried,” he began, almost like a whispers. “A year and a half of blissful relationship. Who could have thought that I will have Iker Casillas as my boyfriend. We are so happy. Especially for me I’ve never been this happy in all my life. Yes, of course I’m aware we don’t exactly have the ‘ _all rainbow and unicorns’_ kind of relationship. But we both work so hard to come all this way. No one know about us except for Carlos. Damn, seriously no one can ever keep any secret from him. Carlos is such an amazing man.”

He paused for a moment. Iker can see Sergio trying to form his words on what he will say next.

“This our first party as a couple and tonight we’re going to tell everyone that we’re in serious relationship and oh god  ̶ ” he start to choked when he run out of breath because he speak way too fast.

“It’s okay. Just slowly... tell me everything you wanted to say. You don’t have to rush anything. Go on,” Iker sat in front of Sergio, he cupped both of Sergio’s hands.

“It’s not what the team and management will say. I trust them that they will support us. Even Pérez! Geez, even him. And there's probably some grumbling from the PR guy, but they will always come around in the end. They are the most understanding people who I have ever know in my entire life. Not to mention our amazing ladies, Pilar and Sara. And our family. They understood us. But then, Iker, the press–“

“Sese, we have talk about this press stuff before. You know ̶ “

“I know I shouldn’t give a damn about the press! I know! It’s just... I don’t know how powerful it was until it’s there– right in front of my eyes. We’ve been in those horrible place, Iker. And it almost destroyed our career. And this time they just have all the more reason to destroy us and break us apart all over again! Surely you still still remember how horrible that was.”

Iker solemnly nod. “Of course I remember. But we got through it. Now that because we have got through, we will know exactly what to do this time. This time it will be a lot of easier, Sese. Trust me. Trust yourself. _Trust us._ ”

“It’s not the same this time, Iker! See, the press they digs every players personal life. They love it. When they see something unusual, they will run around the town with happy tail. It’s basically their weapon to bring any top players down. It could be way worse than last time,” Sergio massaging his temple to calmed him down. Iker sighed.

“I used to date a journalist, I think I know enough about that. But do I look like I care about that? Not at all. Because they don’t know us, Sese. We’re the one who lived this life. Why should we bother on correcting their false accusation? They can bark all they want but that doesn’t mean they have the right to judge us for being ourself. So that means none of things they will said it actually matters. As I said, you shouldn’t give a damn about it. Okay?”

Sergio doesn’t say anything. His eyes flicks down to Iker’s shirt, then he groaned while his hand tugging the collar of the shirt.

“For fuck sake, Iker Casillas. How many times do I have to say that green is totally not your color?” Sergio immediately got up and go straight to Iker’s wardrobe closet.

“Not my what?” Iker frowned, slightly confused by the sudden change of conversation.

“I know you just bought that green shirt a few days ago, but you didn’t told me you were going to shopped back there. If you had, I’m not gonna let your hands anywhere near that color. It doesn’t suit you, I told you that before.”

“Sergio...”

His hands got so busy rummaging through Iker’s collection of plain shirts. Sometimes he make a disgusted voice when he threw some of his shirts away. Iker assumed those shirts were in ‘Not Iker’s Color’ category. He smiled fondly at his lover who continued to throwing basically all of his shirts.

“Sergio, you diverting the conversation.”

“I swear to god we have some serious shopping to do later. Luckily your boyfriend here is an excellent expert in fashion. We can do it next week after our game with PSG in Paris! Maybe we should ask Cris and Gareth to come with us too! Or just Cris since he and I are _the God of Fashion of the team_. Gareth is more like you in fashion sense. You know– a little boring, no offense. And I know just the place, I promise you’re gonna love it. We’re going to have–“

“Sese, stop!” Iker had to half forced Sergio to face him when he starts to panicked and rambled even more. He cupped his face to make Sergio focused on him. Iker noticed how Sergio relaxed a little when he smile warmly to him. “If you don’t look so troubled, I would say you look really cute when you panicked and talk about fashion all of sudden.”

Sergio laughed bitterly. He stroked Iker’s right arm, then brought his face closer to his palm.

“I’m also scared, Iker. It’s not that I want to think this way. I just can’t help but to think that I might lose you. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You show the very best side of me. You make me better, either as a player or as a man, as a person. You make me feel a new kind of love that I never know before. What would I do if I did lose you? No, Iker. No. I can’t lose you. I can’t–“

He starts to sobs quietly. Seeing how scared Sergio it broke Iker’s heart. He can’t stand seeing his Sese this way.

“Alright, listen. Sese, please look at me,” Sergio lifted his head, eyes fixed on Iker’s brown eyes “You know why I keep telling you not to care about what the press will say? Because I care once and you know perfectly what kind of damage it has done to me. It polluted my mind. I can’t think right. I almost lost myself. Well, you know what I look like back then. _'I'm a mess'_ is not really enough to described it.”

Iker can see tears starts to forming on the corner of Sergio’s eyes. He sighed and pulling his face closer to kiss his eyes.

“ _My sweet, sweet Sergio_ ,” he mumbles against his eyes. “I truly understand why are you so terrified about this. This is a huge step. There’s only one way and you really can’t go back. This thing can go smoothly or it can go terribly wrong. But that's normal, because you can’t pleased everyone. There's always two sides in everything. There will be some people who thinks negatively of us, but there are also some people who will thinks that we have inspired so many people to be brave. _Brave to be ourself and not afraid to show it._ ”

Sergio listen to him quietly, sometimes he sobs shortly. He let Iker swayed him in his embrace. Iker stroked his hair gently.

“Don’t ever think you’re going to lose me. You’re not going to lose me because I will never let that happen. You wanna know why? Because we’re in this together. We’re a team. We fight together. Through every rain, every storm. It also because we love each other. Love will always win, Sese. And you have me as your knight in shining armour.“ Iker winks at him with so much confidence.

Sergio giggled. “Geez, you’re so cheesy. Now it makes sense why you’re the wise one and I’m the drama queen. _Oh, my knight in shining armour._ ”

Iker just scoffed as his response. Sergio can feel something on his right hand and he doesn’t realized it up until now that he’s been holding Iker’s shirt. But his face start to light up because he felt like he had found the right one.

“Here. This is your color,” Iker took the shirt from him.

“What makes you think that _blue_ is my color?”

“Because it brings out your personality. Blue is warm and calm. And so are you. It suits your leadership and captain’s demeanor,” Iker’s eyebrow perked up, demanding more explanation.

“You are reliable and trustworthy, and confident– _as every captain should be like_. Despite being a captain, you don’t like drawing attention to yourself because you are this _peace and harmony junkie_. And you pay a lot of attention to tidiness and neatness at home and you’re bit bossy on everyone appearance to be honest,” Sergio making a random gesture which makes Iker laugh.

Iker thought he had finished, but Sergio looks like he’s thinking about something and oddly he also looks a bit shy.

“Is there more?”

Sergio licked his lips. “And... I read this article on the internet that the person who have blue as their personality color is also a loyal and faithful marriage partner. I know we’re not married or even engaged. So–”

There’s a brief surprised on Iker’s face when he mention ‘marriage partner’ and ‘engaged' but soon it replaced by soft and tender expression. Sergio face turned into a faint blush, because he never really knows how to act under these kind of circumstances when there’s ‘marriage’ or ‘engaged’ word coming out from either of them or anyone who’s far too oblivious to say it in front of them– but it was Sergio who blurted out mostly. Iker chuckled at the sight of flushtered Sergio.

“–So, I’m gonna change. And you– what was it again you want to do earlier? Oh, yes! Why don’t you check on the car, yeah? I’ll be down in a minute or so, okay?” Sergio said nervously while attempting to pushed Iker out of the room. “Forget everything I just said. I mean it’s not like I’m trying to giving you a hint to get engaged or something– wait, did I just said I’m trying to giving you a hint? Oh my god... Uh, uh, just get out already!”

Iker sighed at his half-hearted effort, then he swiftly takes Sergio’s hand to guide him towards the bed and they sit on the edge. At first he only kissed Sergio’s face on random spot. He said _‘mine’_ everytime he land his lips on his face. Then it hits to the point where Iker needs more. He slipped his hand under Sergio’s towel and he loose it away. Leaving Sergio gorgeous body naked all the way from up to bottom. Iker leaves Sergio no time at all to take a breath as he kissed him passionately. Sergio squealed in shock because he had to registered it to his mind that Iker is the one who being rough.

“Wait, wait,” Sergio pulled away reluctantly, only to saw Iker’s eyes heavily clouded with lust. “I hate to break this to you and to myself but we are super late to the party.”

“And you choose to say it _now_? What a timing,” Iker growled, but he’s far too turn on to even care about the party. “Just shut it. They can have you later,” Sergio smirked and that’s his cue to start undressing him.

After some slaps, pumping, thrusting, swearing, kissing and loads of moans, they got ready and ended up 2 hours and 30 minutes late to the party. Carlo only gave them a knowing look when they arrived. Sergio saw there’s so many youngsters from Castilla team. He also recognized some important guests as they all now chatting with Perez. The whole team were also there as well with no exceptions.

By the time Iker shouted he had an announcement to make, Sergio’s heart thumping like crazy and he got this funny feeling on his stomach which had makes him nervous as hell. Even James asked if he’s alright because he looks so pale. He followed Iker from behind to the stairs, where everyone can see them. There’s also small group of photographers gathered below the stairs. When a waiter giving Iker a microphone, Sergio closed his eyes as he take a deep breath. Iker reached Sergio’s right hand and he hold it firmly, proudly. Sergio shot his eyes opened and turned his head towards the older man. Smile starts to bloomed on Sergio’s lips. He feels like he’s about to burst in happy tears. Because the man beside him just giving him a deep sincere look on his eyes that means thousand of meaningful words to Sergio.

_I’m here with you, Sergio._

_You got nothing to worried about, Sergio._

_Everything is gonna be alright, Sergio._

_I will be your knight in shining armour, Sergio._

_I will fight for you, Sergio._

_I will cry with you, Sergio._

_I will laugh with you, Sergio._

_I will protect you, Sergio._

_I will stand by your side, Sergio._

_I will love you forever, Sergio._

_No matter what. I promise... my Sergio._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALSO SORRY IF MY ATTEMPT AT DRAMATIC SITUATION DOESN'T FEEL DRAMATIC AT ALL
> 
> Hola! It's me again! I'm so sorry for my habbit of getting off for a quite long time. Don't worry I'm not going to abandoned any of my story. If you can just see the way the story goes in my head, It's so awesome and I almost dare enough to say 'epic'.
> 
> But for this chapter on this story, after I read it a couple times somehow I'm still have mixed feelings about this. I like it a lot, but there's something I'm just not quite satisfied.
> 
> There's a couple points I want to make from the story:  
> -Iker present age is 58. So there's a reason why I choose time after La Décima as the time he and Sergio got together, because it will affect Martín and Sergio Jr. age in the present time. You'll see more of them on the last chapter ;)  
> -You can see how Sergio called Ancelotti with 'Carlos'. For those who didn't know, Sergio had once called him with that nickname on twitter.  
> -I also doing some research on the 'blue' color thing and somehow it matched Iker. (PS. I think Iker's blue kit is so hot. He look so sexy I almost drooled everytime he wears it on the match)
> 
> I'm so eager to post this story right away, so if the story somehow didn't make any sense, fault is all mine because I'm doing this alone. Oh and english is not my first language. I'll be happy if you can spot my mistake.
> 
> Oh, oh! One more. Because of this little habit of mine for getting off, I'm gonna treat you with a Seriker one-shot! It's day care AU ;) This time I promise I will post it either on friday or saturday.
> 
> Happy reading! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I've been caught up with a lot of things and barely have time to write, so it actually feels good to post something up.  
> Orginally i wanted to write this story as a oneshot, a very long one. But i get too carried away and i actually like how it turns out. For now i will likely split the story into 8 chapters, who knows the better idea might want to popped up later.
> 
> So, english is not my first language, any mistakes or misspelled or anything, please do me a favor to just blurt it out.  
> I'm open to every criticism and suggestion.  
> Or maybe if there's anything you don't understand from the story, feel free to ask!
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
